


Inside the Mind of Baz

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Snowbaz One Shots [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, in baz's mind, ya YEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Baz and Simon work on a project together, Baz seems a little distracted.





	Inside the Mind of Baz

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while...I know  
> Hope this makes up for it  
> I wrote it as I thought of it so if its bad thats why

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com/)

Leave a prompt♡

* * *

 

What the hell. Simon. Fucking. Snow. Was all Baz could think about all day. What the fuck. Why was Baz always so soft when it came to Simon, what did Simon possess to make him feel this way. Baz always knew he was gay, but really he had to have a crush on Simon. Simon! Of all people. Simon was the insufferable brat he had tried to get away from all these years. Where were all these feelings coming from? Was it that Baz had been harboring all these feeling for so long that they had finally began to surface. Maybe...but Baz would be damned if he ever said that out loud.

Baz always had a knack for things he couldn't have, so maybe thats why this crush was so hard to get over, because he couldn't fucking have him. Simon Snow was the last person who would want to be with Baz.

"Baz are you even listening to me?" Simon asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I am, it just takes a while to register all the stupidity coming from your mouth." Baz replied, why was he so rude to him? Baz didn't know, He guessed it was a reflex to fend himself from telling Simon the truth, the truth that was, Baz loved Simon Snow no matter how much he tryed to fight it.

Simon scoffed at him, "Sorry for trying to get this project over with so you can go back to hating me alone." He said rolling his eyes.

"Who said I hate you." Baz asked him letting his guard down for a moment.

"You did. You say it like everyday." Simon said.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I actually hate you." Baz tryed to explain, but maybe it was better this way, maybe Simon thinking Baz hated him, was better than knowing that Baz loved him.

"Then what does, "I fucking hate you" _actually_ mean." Simon asked using finger quotes.

"Maybe it means I'm just trying to hide the fact that I have feelings for you." Baz said before he could stop himself, but he was exploding all the feelings he was holding in were all bursting out of him like a balloon waiting to be popped.

"What are talking about." Simon stuttered out.

"I literally just told you I have feelings for you and you're so oblivious that you can't understand that simple concept." If this was Baz's chance to redeem himself, he did not take it.

"Well I'm sorry that I was trying to comprehend that you like me back." Simon said, he had outed himself and there was no taking it back.

"Like me back?" Baz asked shocked.

"Look who's oblivious now." Simon said laughing at the irony.

"What do you mean you like me back." Baz was not prepared for this never did he think that there was a even slim chance Simon had liked him back.

Simon grabbed Baz's face and smashed his lips to his, as soon as Baz got a grip on what was going on, he kissed him back.

When Simon pulled away for a much need breath he let out;

"Did that clear everything up for you?"

"Its still a little blurry, mind doing it again?" Baz said with a small smirk on his face.

And with that Simon took the opportunity to kiss him again, and again, and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it   
> Thanks for reading as always  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
